Haven
a holiday park in hildenbough mascots [ moving to spain from seashore holiday park in dec 2016 and 2017 for 20 years ] rory tiger - in 2017 that he move to spain 's tiger monkey zebra gazelle jaguar giraffe peacock wild duck human mermaid jungle [ to tech young tigers monkeys zebras gazelles jaguars giraffes peacocks wild ducks humans mermaids about haven ] anxious elephant [ as main guy ] - in 2017 that she move to spain 's lion koala panther kangaroo elephant panda hummingbird song bird kingfisher swan savannah [ to tech young lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas hummingbirds song birds kingfishers swans about haven ] greedy orangutan - in 2017 that he move to spain 's lizard orangutan crocodile lemur rhino hippo rain forest [ to tech young lizards orangutans crocodiles lemurs rhinos hippos about haven ] sylester snake - in 2009 that he move to spain 's dragon trex giraffe dino chimp dino hippo dino fly dino mammoth snake rock land [ to tech young dragons trexes giraffe dinos chimp dinos hippo dinos fly dinos mammoths snakes about haven ] manic parrot - in 2009 that he move to spain 's owl toucan puffin parrot flamigo seagull town [ to play with owls toucans puffins parrots flamigos seagulls ] maxi and mile millions - in 2011 that 2 move to spain 's dragon trex giraffe dino chimp dino hippo dino fly dino mammoth snake rock land [ to tech young dragons trexes giraffe dinos chimp dinos hippo dinos fly dinos mammoths snakes about haven ] pj antelope rooster goat heflinger hare peacock perchoron fox sheep white lion horse - in 2017 that he move to spain 's lion koala panther kangaroo elephant panda savannah [ to play with lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas ] patch dog - in 2017 that he move to spain 's dog park [ to play with dogs ] bradley bear - in 2017 that he move to spain 's bear racoon hedgehog fox wolf rabbit woods [ to tech young bears racoons hedgehogs foxes wovles rabbits about all campsites ] merlin ant - in 2009 that he move to spain 's lizard orangutan crocodile lemur rhino hippo rain forest [ to tech young lizards orangutans crocodiles lemurs rhinos hippos about all campsites ] ned and polly humans - in 2017 that 2 move to spain 's lion koala panther kangaroo elephant panda savannah vet [ to play and care lions koalas panthers kangaroo elephants pandas ] mickey moose [ as main guy ] - in 2017 that he move to spain 's bear racoon hedgehog fox wolf rabbit woods [ to tech young bears racoons hedgehogs foxes wovles rabbits about all campsites ] wuz wolvrine - in 2017 that he move to spain ;s dragon trex giraffe dino chimp dino hippo dino fly dino mammoth snake rock land [ to play with all drgons and snakes ] simba lion [ as main guy ] - in 2017 that he move to spain ;s lion koala panther kangaroo elephant panda savannah [ to tech young lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas about hunting ] tree tops giraffe - in 2017 that he move to spain 's tiger monkey zebra gazelle jaguar giraffe jungle [ to play with giraffes ] cheeks cheetah - in 2017 that she move to spain 's lion koala panther kangaroo elephant panda savannah [ to tech young lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas about disney ] elephants tigers gorillas jungle bears red pandas rhinos cheetahs crocodiles lions giraffes zebras koalas bears deer lynxes pandas parrots snakes lemurs turtles kangaroos bob cats wild beest hyenas desert tigers squirrels leopards desert giraffes hippos dolphins narwhals orcas sea turtles seals sharks walrus octopus ducks bugs llamas [ run by mascot camels mooses giraffe dinos llamas [ in 2017 ] manic parrot sylester snake mickey moose cheeks cheetah ] wovles season 1 snowstorm rescue - based on lion king jungle kingdom - based on jungle boy and tarzan zoo troop and the lost pirte treascure - based on little mermaid volcano vacation - based on stitch adenture tots - based on jungle book year of the tiger good lion step in time - based on ice age and good dino new mascots in 2017 [ like in disney land and siblu = to team up with haven mascots ] [ to take over sea shore ] elephants - baby elephant elliot elephant giraffes - reallistic giraffe red giraffe zebras - baby zebra lions - baby lion camels - camel mooses - hunter moose giraffe dinos - dilly dino llamas - cheap llama pandas - big toy panda baby panda kangaroos - dopey kangaroo joe kangaroo sheep - black face sheep oxen - bull Category:Islands Category:Jungles Category:Savannahs and seas Category:Elephant giraffe zebra lion camel moose llama giraffe dino wildness